1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a plastic-molded type semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the semiconductor device, and particularly to an LOC (Lead On Chip) type semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has recently been a tendency that a semiconductor device increases in size to include or hold many functions within one element or chip. Contrary to this, there has been a demand for a reduction in its size due to the background of high-density implementations of electrical appliances as trends in semiconductor package.
As a result, a large-sized device must be held in the semiconductor package. In view of its situation, an LOC (Lead On Chip) package has been proposed.
The LOC package shows a technique for fixing leads to the surface of a device with a thermoplastic insulating double-sided adhesive tape interposed therebetween, electrically connecting the leads and electrodes provided on the surface of the device to one another and sealing the device and the leads with a resin.
As such a technique, there is known one disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Hei 8-274234, for example.